xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Son
The Son is the main antagonist of the mortis trilogy and one of the two children of the Father as well as the brother of the Daughter. He was a skilled force user who resided on the force planet known asMortis. The personification of the dark side, the Son plots to kill the Father, and is held in check only by the Daughter and the Father's determination to preserve the balance. The Son tries to win Anakin's allegiance by masquerading as Shmi Skywalker, then by possessing Ahsoka Tano, and finally by showing Anakin a vision of what he will do as Darth Vader. The Son, in particular had a strong sense of the Dark Side of the force and was known to be able to use Sith-affiliated force powers, such as force lightning. This gave him an antagonistic personality, as he was shown trying to overthrow his own father. Overlords When Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano landed on the planet of Mortis, the Daughter agreed to escort them to the Mortis Monastery, where the father resided. During the journey, the Son, indirectly, caused an avalanche, separating Ahsoka and Obi-Wan from Anakin and the Daughter. While Ahsoka and Obi-Wan searched for their shuttle, they were encountered by the Son. Seeing that the Son knew about the Chosen One and could effortlessly deactivate their lightsabers, Obi-Wan accused him of being a Sith. The Son indirectly answered that he was a Force Wielder and left the two, transforming into a gargoyle. After Anakin had been invited to rest at the Monastary, the Son took on the form of Shmi Skywalker and confronts Anakin while he was resting. Warning him about his future, the Son revealed his identity (in his gargoyle state) and disappeared. Later the Father ordered the Son and the Daughter to capture Obi-Wan and Ahsoka in preparation for a final test. Anakin, demonstrating that he was the Chosen One, was able to force the Son and Daughter to let go of Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Altar of Mortis As promised by the Father, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka attempted to leave Mortis, but the Son interfered, encountering Anakin in one of his visions. Taking on the form of Anakin, the Son tried to convince Anakin to join the dark side. Resisting, Anakin woke up at the moment the Son attacked him. Moments after waking up, the Son appeared in the Jedi's starship and fled with Ahsoka, taking her to his tower. After having Ahsoka chained up in a prison room, the Son secretly transformed into an unidentified, pitiful creature. Deceiving Ahsoka into thinking he would not help her, the Son bit into Ahsoka's arm, inserting the influence of the Dark Side within her. Hours afterward, the Son set out a trap to lure Anakin to the dark side, turning Ahsoka against her master. The Father, The Daughter and Obi-Wan soon arrived, forcing an altercation which ended up in Ahsoka giving the Mortis Dagger to him. The son used it to attempt to kill his father, but his sister leaped in the way of his blade, being killed. Enraged with his accidental murdering of his sister, the Son left the scene as his Gargoyle form. Ghosts of Mortis Later, the Father tipped Anakin off that the Son was residing in the Well of the Dark Side. Anakin confronted him, but the Son showed him his future, showing him what he would become in the future. The Son promised Anakin that he could avoid his future by joining him. Falling for his trick, Anakin becomes allows himself to be controlled by the Son and tries to use the Jedi shuttle to escape Mortis. However, Ahsoka had disabled the ship, rendering it useless. Soon after, Anakin was confronted by the Father, who freed him from the Son's influence and erased his memories about his future. The Son, later took the Mortis Dagger from his sister's tomb, intending to kill his father with it. With the Mortis Dagger, the Son came to the Mortis Temple, preparing to do the deed, but Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka attack him. The Son effortlessly threw them back with a force push, displaying his dominance. Shocked by what his son has caused, the Father took the blade and killed himself, taking the Son's powers away. While the Son grieved over what he has caused, Anakin sneaked up behind him, killing him with his Lightsaber. Abilities ﻿The Son had many abilities including easily being able to transform Jedi to the Dark Side, as he did withAhsoka Tano and Anakin, great skill with a red form of force lightning, the power to shapeshift, and the power to hold the blade of a lightsaber with his bare hands. Facts * The Son is neither Sith nor Jedi, but is rather implied as the deity of the Dark Side of the force, see Force Wielders * The Son can shift, through the force into multiple forms including that of Shmi Skywalker, a Prison Creature (Mortis) and more commonly a Gargoyle. The prison creature was a humanoid, hunched creature which the Son took the shape of to deceive Ahsoka Tano on his temple on Mortis. He sparked conversation with Ahsoka in the prison, warning her about the terror of what was going to come. When she spoke up against him, he bit her arm, infecting her with the Dark Side. He then stepped back, transforming back into his true form: the Son. The Prison Creature had bulged eyes and long ears; it is unknown if the Prison Creature was actually a real person or species, or just a figment of the son's imagination. Appearances * Overlords (First appearance) * Altar of Mortis * Ghosts of Mortis * Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (Outfit only) Behind the Scenes The Son is voiced by Samuel Witwer, who also voiced other Star Wars characters, such as Galen Marek from the popular video games The Force Unleashed, and ''The Force Unleashed II '' and Darth Maul when he returns later in Season 5. When in the form of Shmi Skywalker, he was voiced by Pernilla August, and when in the form of Anakin, he was voiced by Matt Lanter. Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Aliens Category:Super Centenarians Category:Sword Wielders Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Deities Category:Lightning Style Category:Jedi Rogues Gallery Category:Force Users Category:Legendary Character Category:Martial Artist Category:Lothal Category:Son Category:Electrokinesis Category:Murdered Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Students Category:Neutral